Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the like have been developed using nitride semiconductors. Also, semiconductor light emitting devices that emit white light have been developed by, for example, combining an LED that emits blue light and a phosphor that absorbs blue light and emits yellow light. In semiconductor light emitting devices of this type, increases in reliability are desired.